


Love Is The Hardest To Swallow

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Drinking, Emotions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth just needs a friend, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is The Hardest To Swallow

   Beth and Paul had always been close, she's the one that suggested he move to Broadchurch to try and escape the drinking. Many don't know but she used to be a heavy drinker too. He was always a help to her and made her not drink when she was pregnant with Danny. Now that he's gone that's all she wants to do.  
  "Paul?" Beth asked knocking in his door at midnight. "Paul, I. I really need your help." Beth was crying, well of course, she lost her child.   
  "Beth? My God. Come in." Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her inside, onto the couch.  
  "I didn't know where else to go. You're the only one who knows about the drinking and, well, the uh." She waved around her stomach.  
  "You haven't told Mark?" Paul was concerned. Not only as a father but as a friend.  
  "No. I bloody haven't told Mark! I don't even know if I want to keep the damn thing!" Beth snapped, her anger at everything coming out, for a second. "I'm sorry. That probably upsets you."  
  "Oh no. I'm Pro-choice." Paul laughed and so did Beth. "There's that one-of-a-kind smile." Paul tapped her lip with his pointer finger.  
  "You always make me feel better."   
  "Well, thanks." Paul smiled and moved his finger across her lip, Beth shivered. Not out of disgust, out of something deeper. More pleasant. Beth's heart picked up.   
  "Paul." She basically moaned his name.   
  "Shh. Beth, shh." Paul soothed her and then leaned in for a soft, playful kiss. Beth returned the kiss, laughing lightly.  
  "No, no. None of that." She said and dove in for a passionate, hard kiss. Both of them reacted, pushing back against each other. Paul bit Beth's lip, just to soothe it with his tongue. She gasped slightly and he took his opportunity to invade her mouth. They were at such war with each other, tongues fighting, lip biting. Beth began to undress herself and Paul.  
  "We're really doing this?" He gasped.  
  "Yes." Then they were stripping, seeing who could get rid of more clothes fastest. Beth smirked when she saw Paul was already half hard just from their kissing.  
  "Shut up." Paul laughed and was on her again. Beth pushed him down into the couch and brought her mouth to his cock. She blew short, hot breathes on it, teasing him with quick licks of her tongue. She brought her hand up and started stroking him to full hardness. Then Beth began to tease his slit with her tongue, flicking at it. "Ahh, fuck!" He swore loudly.  
   "Careful Father." Beth giggled. Paul replied with an gibberish groan. Beth took her head down and pushed him into the back of her throat, then swallowed.  
   "Ah, yesfuckfuckfuckyesfuck!" Paul brought his hand up and bit into it to avoid making too much noise. It did little to help. Beth swirled her tongue around Paul's tip and experimented with new angles, new motions. She used her teeth to lightly scrape the underside of his cock. He bucked and moaned.  
   "Oh, God Beth. Oh, Beth! You're amazing. Beth you're so beautiful, ya know? Oh GOD BETH!" Paul was panting he couldn't hold off much longer. "Beth. Beth I'm going to. Beth! Beth." With that he came. Beth swallowed all off it, all of him. She didn't stop until his cock finally slipped out do to it's own accord. Both Paul and Beth were panting hard.   
   "You don't have to anything for me." Beth clarified and Paul suddenly felt selfish. "Just, will you just hold me for a bit. Tell me I was a good mum to Danny. That I'm a strong, good woman that can get through this?"  
   "You were. You are. Don't you see you're so wonderful." Paul grabbed Beth's hand and lead her to his bed. They laid down and he hugged her while she cried. For now they what they both wanted. Beth wanted comfort and Paul wanted Beth. Paul kissed the top of her head. "If you ever need anyone. I'm here."


End file.
